


Зачеркнуть и забыть

by NewBeginnings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, mentions of - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда доверить правду можно только бумаге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачеркнуть и забыть

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



Я ведь никогда не говорил тебе...

Нет, не так.

Я...

Дорогой Стив, я...

...Не могу начать это треклятое письмо и уже выбросил несколько листков. Вот будет потеха, если кто-то их найдет и решит прочитать. Хотя они выглядят отвратительно, мятые и исчерканные, не очень привлекательно, но ты же знаешь, какие наши мальчишки любопытные. Кто-нибудь развернет и начнет читать мои каракули о самом сокровенном, предназначенные только тебе... Чувствую, эта попытка тоже обернется неудачей, и вот этот листок тоже отправится на свалку или в руки к любопытным, и все мои каракули и все мое сокровенное так до тебя и не дойдут...

А, ладно.

Дорогой Стив,

Ты этого никогда не прочитаешь, и так и не знаешь, ведь я никогда не говорил тебе — вот, теперь я возвращаюсь к главной мысли этого несчастного подобия предсмертной записки, — я никогда не говорил тебе. И пока не скажу. Ты не увидишь этих строк, а если бы увидел, то, конечно, сейчас закатил глаза и попытался бы отвесить мне подзатыльник. "Хорош тянуть, Барнс", — сказал бы ты, но ты ведь не скажешь, потому что не прочитаешь, а я ведь так и буду тянуть. Я всегда тяну, да? Откладываю самое важное напоследок. Ты это тоже знаешь и терпеть не можешь, когда я так делаю. Помнишь, как ты попытался отвесить мне затрещину, когда я до последнего не говорил, что записался добровольцем на фронт, а потом напился на твоем дне рождения и выложил это перед всеми во всеуслышание? Ты был... мелкий тогда, затрещины давал как пятилетний, но я все равно почувствовал. Я всегда чувствую, когда это ты.

О чем это я...

Ах да. Я откладываю все до самого конца.

Ты об этом не узнаешь, но сейчас я пишу именно потому, что наступает самый что ни на есть конец. Для нас с тобой так точно.

Я пишу сейчас, а ты где-то там, разглядываешь карту и обсуждаешь с Картер, как пробраться в поезд, на котором покатится Зола. Спросить меня — так пусть он катится ко всем чертям, — но его нужно поймать, обезвредить и допросить, я понимаю это, в конце концов, надо мной именно он эксперименты и ставил.

~~Я чувствую что-то, Стив, что-то неправильное, чего не должно быть, он что-то сделал со мной, и мне стра~~

Ты сейчас с Картер, и улыбаешься про себя, когда думаешь, что никто не видит, и она тоже улыбается, потому что видит, потому что видит всего тебя насквозь. Потому что вы с ней будете прекрасной семьей, потом, когда все это закончится, потому что так и должно быть.

Для нас с тобой наступает конец, Стив. Война закончится, и ты женишься на Картер, а я...

Зола — он чертовски хитер. Думаю, ты об этом и так знаешь, даже без моих слов, но пойми, это важно: он чертовски хитер. Он что-то затевает, в смысле, что-то еще, и это будет ЧТО-ТО БОЛЬШОЕ.

...Как же придурошно выглядят эти два слова большими печатными буквами, Господи...

Знаешь, Стив (ты знаешь), я никогда не верил в Бога. Ни в одного из тех, что напридумали за все это время. И даже когда твоя мама умерла и ты упорно простоял всю церемонию без единой слезинки в глазу — как ты тогда не расплакался, я не понимаю, даже я взвыл во все горло, когда они принялись заколачивать гроб, а ты.... Может, просто я отчитался за нас обоих... — даже тогда, когда ты сказал, что все еще чувствуешь ее и знаешь, что вы обязательно встретитесь, даже тогда я не верил. Как убедителен ты ни был, тогда я просто не верил,

А вот теперь верю, но ты так и не узнаешь ни этого, ни почему я верю.

 ~~Ты скоро останешься один, Стив. Меня скоро не будет, Стив...~~ Я скоро умру, Стив, я это знаю, я чувствую, и, хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, мне стоило больших усилий написать это. (" Я скоро умру" — что за глупости, что за драма? Фу).

Я скоро умру, я всегда знал, что после войны для у меня не будет жизни, не будет ничего, а должен был быть ты...

Я скоро умру, а ты вернешься домой и женишься на своей Картер, и у тебя все будет хорошо. Я **знаю** , что у тебя все будет хорошо. Легко представляю, как вы будете жить. Тебе ведь тоже легко это представить? Уютный домик с садом, может, собака, двое детей, девочка и мальчик, названные в честь твоей матери и отца Картер, если у них хорошие отношения, — это легко представить. Она важная шишка, да и ты капитан, вы будете много работать, делать мир лучше, но вы всегда будете вместе, счастливы, и все будет хорошо.

У тебя будет хорошая жизнь, Стив, я это знаю.

Аминь?..

Я это знаю, и я верю, и теперь мне бы пора умолкнуть и пойти разузнать про поезд, увидеть ваши улыбки, узнать детали нашего плана и понять, умру ли я во время его исполнения или у меня еще есть время...

Мне нравится Картер. Не как девушка, она совсем не мой тип, а как человек. Она идеальна для тебя. Присмотрит за тобой там, в будущем, когда меня не будет рядом... сделает все то, что я не смогу и никогда не смог бы. Мы очень похожи, Картер и я — вряд ли ты это осознаешь.

Мы очень похожи, но только она лучше меня. Лучше она будет рядом с тобой. Вы создадите семью; ей удастся тебя облагоразумить, вы будете хорошо зарабатывать. Я знаю, мы с тобой хотели поездить по миру после войны, посмотреть, что от него останется. Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь обо мне, когда будешь стоять у обрыва Большого каньона. Ты туда непременно попадешь, а потом вернешься, и еще и еще, может, даже детей свозишь показать.

Это хорошее будущее, Стив. В счастье и любви, а не бедности и всего лишь с дружескими подначиваниями.

Помнишь, когда-то ты рисовал только меня? У тебя есть целый блокнот только с моими изображениями. Моя рожа красуется на каждом листке — это уже достаточное для меня достижение. Может, благодаря твоим рисункам кто-то и обо мне вспомнит, когда пройдет полсотни лет. Представь — ты будешь ~~старым склочным дедком~~ почтенным и уважаемым стариком, может, даже с брюшком, у тебя будут брать интервью, на твоих рассказах будут основываться книги... а однажды тебя спросят: кем был этот вот — которого ты рисовал?

Что ты ответишь, Стив?

Мы были лучшими друзьями с самого детства, я таскал тебе сладости, ты пытался обучить меня математике, я плакал на похоронах твоей матери, ты вытаскивал меня из-за решетки пару раз, мы жили вместе и даже вместе служили какое-то время... Что из этого ты скажешь?

Я никто, Стив. Меня не пичкали сыворотками, я не совершал военных подвигов. Я просто воюю бок о бок с тобой, ради мира, ради нашей страны и ради тебя, и все, на что я годен, это отстреливать нацистов. Это ты тоже упомянешь?

А может, ты вообще ничего не станешь говорить, или, может, тебя вообще не спросят обо мне. Кто я? За каждым великим мужчиной стоит женщина, так? Ты отправился за мной на базу в Австрию, но на другие деяния тебя будет вдохновлять Пегги. А я — меня не будет. И честно говоря... не очень-то хочется, чтобы меня запечатлели на страницах книг по истории, Стив. Это не тот след, который я хочу оставить. Я мог бы работать создавать что-то, но я всего лишь убиваю ради мира. Когда он настанет, этот мир?

...Я постоянно сбиваюсь, да еще и продолжаю оттягивать, да? Извини. Тебе должно быть все равно, ты же никогда не прочтешь это...

Когда-то ты рисовал только меня, а теперь не рисуешь совсем. Ни Пегги, ни наших мальчишек, ни сумасшедшее небо над нашими головами. Ты не создан для войны, Стив. Ты стал супер-солдатом, нет, тебя сделали супер-солдатом, но ты должен был оставаться в мирной жизни. Теперь ты хотя бы можешь за себя постоять... но ты, конечно, будешь стоять и за других. С тех пор как ты оказался в Европе, у тебя усилилось желание справедливости. Как бы тебя это не убило в конечном счете....

Впрочем, мы сошлись на том, что ты доживешь до старости. Давай ты умрешь собственной смертью в окружении любящих тебя людей, хорошо? Ради меня. Договорились?

...Вот видишь, какие сантименты из меня льются, стоит мне только задуматься...

Я скоро умру и, наверное, от чужих рук. Может, в массовой перестрелке, может, в сражении один на один, а может, чисто случайно. И тогда...

У тебя есть Пегги, Стив, и это намного лучше, чем я рассчитывал. Она намного лучше меня.

Я повторяюсь? Я просто хочу донести до тебя эту мысль. Не нужно меня оплакивать: мне не будет место в вашем мире. А я должен знать, что рядом с тобой будет достойный человек.

Я не... я точно не отношусь к этой категории, Стив.

Я убиваю собственными руками, я пешка, парень, вздумавший поиграть в войну, я давал пустые обещания, лгал, я всегда крутился от одной девчонки к другой, и мне всего было мало.

Мне было мало **тебя** , Стив.

Мы жили вместе, спали в соседних комнатах, и когда я слышал, как ты ворочаешься по ночам, я...

Помнишь тот единственный раз, когда я пришел к тебе?

Я помню. Все до мельчайших деталей, и никогда не забуду. Теперь ты совсем другой, у тебя другое тело, и ты иначе чувствуешь окружающий мир, но под всеми этими оболочками у тебя все та же голова и то же сердце.

Не знаю, что было у тебя на уме, какую красотку ты представлял, но мне так хотелось, чтобы ты думал обо мне. По-моему, мне удалось прогнать чужие образы из твоих фантазий — хотя бы на один раз.

(На один раз? Первая ошибка. Но я остался спать рядом с тобой, и ты обнял меня во сне, пару раз просыпался и так лениво ворочался, и причмокивал во сне губами — что тебе снилось тогда? До этого ты всегда спал спокойно, не то что я. Я вот продрых до самого утра, и потом у меня раскалывалась голова, как будто я напился, только вот единственной причиной моего неалкогольного опьянения был тогда ты...)

Ты помнишь?

Вряд ли ты забыл — хотя бы собственную неловкость и смущение наутро ты точно помнишь.

Я помню все до мельчайших деталей, но знаешь, что точно никогда не забуду?

Я посмеялся с утра над тем, как ты неловко избегал моего взгляда и как косил на меня глаза, думая, что я тебя не вижу. Я похлопал тебя по плечу и сказал, что мне всегда было интересно, каково это — не со смущающейся девчонкой...

Ты тоже смущался, но отвечал с таким пылом, отдавался с такой искренностью.

Я сказал, что это толком ничего не значит, что для этого и нужны друзья...

Я солгал тогда. Знаешь, как трудно лгать смотря в твои честные глаза, на твое открытое лицо? Ты отвел взгляд, и я так и не понял, были ли мои слова облегчением или приговором для тебя.

Я солгал тогда: это значило все.

Я солгал тогда. Тогда дружба — это все, что могло было быть между знакомыми с детства парнями.

К счастью, ты этого никогда не узнаешь, ведь я никогда не говорил тебе этого, но больше всего мне хотелось остаться рядом с тобой. Вернувшись вечером, пройти к тебе и больше никогда не уходить.

Сейчас... ничего не изменилось.

Только мне теперь — все равно.

На-пле-вать на тех, кто считает таких, как я, больными. Нам не место в этом мире? Нас нужно напичкать лекарствами, кастрировать, убить? Я сейчас убиваю других убийц, а до этих мне нет и не будет дела. Есть гораздо более важные вещи.

Ты улыбаешься, и я горы готов свернуть, чтобы ты продолжал улыбаться.

(Банально, да? Уже не узнаешь во мне лихого дамского угодника, отлично владеющего словами?)

Ты улыбаешься, и я каждого, кто пытается стереть улыбку с твоего лица, готов изрезать на кусочки, кем бы он ни был. Ты командуешь отрядом, ты спасаешь человеческие жизни, ты светишься, добиваясь справедливости... — ты никогда не должен меняться. Оставайся таким, пожалуйста? До самой смерти. Ради меня? Ты...

Ты улыбаешься, и улыбаешься ты Пегги Картер, а я скоро умру, Стив, потому что война, потому что Зола, потому что ты достоин лучшего.

Я много чего тебе не говорил, Стив, и не скажу. Но прямо сейчас я допишу это письмо и пойду к вам... а когда будем ложиться спать (бок о бок, в одном помещении, на жестком полу, так что я буду слышать каждый шорох и каждый твой вздох и впитывать их в себя, запоминая), я скажу тебе только, что ты достоин самого лучшего, что осталось на этом свете.

У тебя будет хорошая жизнь, Стив.

~~В добрый путь~~

~~Прощай,~~

~~Твой друг,~~

С любовью,

Баки


End file.
